<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An [Alternate] American Pastoral Scene by tahitianmangoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844456">An [Alternate] American Pastoral Scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes'>tahitianmangoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Shorts &amp; Ficlets [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“If you ain’t feelin’ up to this job, we could always just stay here,” Micah suggested.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Shorts &amp; Ficlets [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An [Alternate] American Pastoral Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you ain’t feelin’ up to this job, we could always just stay here,” Micah suggested, gesturing around his little camp not too far from Strawberry.</p>
<p>Arthur put his hands on his gun belt and wrinkled his nose, “and what would you have us do here?” He asked gruffly. <br/>Micah’s light eyes almost twinkled as they met Arthur’s, “we could just… fuck?”</p>
<p>The features of Arthur’s handsome face hardened, “what you talkin’ ‘bout now?!” He snapped.</p>
<p>But Micah saw the pink flush play across Arthur’s cheeks. He moved to the younger outlaw, closing the gap between them both and breathed, “don’t pretend you ain’t thought about it before, Morgan.”</p>
<p>"I’d rather lay with a horse than with you!” Arthur protested a little too loudly.<br/>“Is that so?” Micah purred, “then why you blushin’ like a little girl?" </p>
<p>Arthur choked out something that sounded like a garbled denial and Micah chuckled, moving closer still, pulling Arthur to him, one hand around his waist and his lips against his ear as he whispered, "why don’t you come here and show me what you got, big boy?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>